


Plot, What Plot

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene that didn't actually happen in episode 7-5, "Unplanned Parenthood."  Unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot, What Plot

"Don't go," Wilson says.

"Make me want to stay," House replies.

Well, no, he doesn't _exactly_ say that. What comes out of his mouth, precisely, is, "Make meh hmph," because what goes into his mouth is Wilson's tongue.

Forcefully, agressively, and the tip of Wilson's nose is digging painfully (what's with all the adverbs?) into House's left cheek, but House doesn't care.

Does. Not. Care. Because there goes his zipper, sliding down while his cock's going up, and Wilson's grabbing and tugging, and holy shit if this isn't perfect.

A rod jabs into House's hip every few seconds or so, but House can't give it any mind because he's rushing toward the fastest orgasm he's had since he was fifteen and Delores Winklestein showed him her tits before their first date even started, and oh fuck.

"Fuck fuck," he says as he's gushing over Wilson's hand, until his knees give out. Controlled fall -- Wilson's steadying him, smearing come over House's jacket, but that's OK, a jacket this homosexual deserves some semen to christen it -- and somehow his mouth ends up against Wilson's crotch; somehow his nose gets flicked when Wilson fumbles with the zipper; somehow he's sucking Wilson off right there in front of the front door. The floor's hard enough to start his knees aching, but it doesn't matter, because Wilson seems inclined to break all land speed records as well: sonic boom across the desert flats, grunts and groans and Wilson's fingertips running gently across House's scalp.

House spits on the floor before standing up, pulling that be-suited body against him and sucking the cupid's-bow lips into his mouth.

"Friend kisses," says the kid from somewhere stupidly nearby, and House doesn't have the heart to correct her.


End file.
